Not All Gold Shines
by Ball o' 9
Summary: "Fazbear Fright might have burned down, but that doesn't mean Fazbear Entertainment in down and out! The pizzeria has been revived once again and the old animatronics have been refurbished!" While Freddy should be glad they're back in action, there are problems. One of the gang is missing and unfortunately...that's the least of their problems. Sequel to "He Remains". *Cancelled*
1. It's Been a Long Time

Silence.

There wasn't a sound to be heard, not even a voice to reassure him that everything was alright. If it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't move, speak, or see he was sure would've started panicking a long time ago. So he just sat there thinking, wondering if he was alive or not, questioning if he was still even an animatronic bear.

Maybe he was just scrap metal now, barely clinging to consciousness.

After all there was no Freddy Fazbear's Pizza anymore, he was sure the _dangerous _animatronics had been scrapped. All of his friends were gone…Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy…he…never saw them after his brother shut him down. He…had let them all down, but most of all…he let Bonnie down.

Bonnie...his best friend was hurt because of him…and then his brother used him.

He failed…and there's nothing he could do to fix it. All he could do now was remain there in his own mind and cry. Feeling the weight of his sorrow and regrets eating away at him…the dam finally broke.

He let the tears roll down his face and…

Wait…if he was scrap metal then how was he…?

The animatronic's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up in a panic. He put his hands up to his face and sat there in shock. He could feel the tears on his face…he even felt _his _face.

He was alive…Freddy Fazbear was alive.

It was too much to take in, questions came pouring into his head. Were his friends alive and how was he alive, was he still in the old pizzeria and was it all a dream? Shaking his head to clear it, he noticed the room he was in was much larger than any room in the old pizzeria. He had never been in _anywhere _with a room this large before. The room also looked brand new, as if the building was just built.

This definitely wasn't the old pizzeria…unfortunately that also meant that everything that happened wasn't a dream either. That only made him wonder where his friends were even more now. He knew he had to find them, but he still needed to figure out what was happening.

He looked down at his feet and noticed that he was sitting on a stage, larger than the one at the old pizzeria. Considering the fact that the room was filled with chairs and tables made him convinced that this was a new pizzeria. That wasn't the only thing that was new though, the animatronic bear felt different as well.

For the first time in forever Freddy actually felt clean, it was about twentyyears since he was last cleaned. He looked down at his own body and noticed that he wasn't as bulky as he was before. He even looked different, while he still felt like a machine he looked like he was almost real.

Freddy _jumped_ off the stage and turned around in shock, he could never do that! Foxy was the only animatronic limber enough to move quickly without falling over. A small smirk quickly grew on his face and he did something he never thought he'd do.

He ran.

While he wasn't moving as fast as Foxy would it still felt amazing to actually be running. His smirk grew into a full blown grin as he ran down the hall. He was starting to wonder if the mechanics made a mistake and ended up putting his AI into the fox. He didn't care though, the excitement seemed to erase all the fears from his mind.

Freddy immediately stopped in place when he heard the sound of a door close and heard a quiet snicker. "I never thought I'd ever see you running around." He turned to see a human in a hooded jacket talking to him. "You used to be as slow as Chica and now you're running up and down the halls like it's normal."

He was temporarily blinded when the man turned the lights on. "You act like you've never seen bright lights before?" When his eyes adjusted he turned his attention back to the human who gave him a strange look. "Uh…you going to say anything or is your voice box busted?"

The animatronic wanted to slap himself, he completely forgot he had a voice box. "No I'm fi-" Freddy covered his mouth in surprise…that couldn't have been his voice. He always remembered his voice being old and soft, so why was it so young and loud now?

"Well…I'm not completely certain, but I don't think I got the voice calibration right." Freddy looked back at him with a '_you don't think?'_ look on his face. "Don't look at me like that, I managed to get everything else right."

He had to admit that the man was right, everything felt and worked like a charm. "Well…I guess everything else works, so thanks…uh…whoever you are?"

"Oh, I should've know you wouldn't have recognized me with my hood on." The man pulled the hood down to reveal a relatively young adult with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Recognize me now Fazbear?"

Freddy wasn't sure who it could've been, he'd seen many humans with the same hair and eye color this man had. Then he noticed something he didn't see before, the man's eyes had an unforgettable confidence behind them. There was only one man he knew that had shining blue eyes like this. "Mike is that you?"

"Whew…I was worried for a second there, I thought you'd forgotten me." The animatronic stared at the human in amazement, Freddy could've sworn that Mike looked…older. Everything about him seemed different from his hair to his clothes none of it was familiar to him. The man began tapping him on the head. "Uh…earth to Freddy, is something going on in there?"

Freddy brushed his hand away and gave the security guard a serious look. "You look different since I last saw you." The man stared at the animatronic with a plain look on his face, then he began to snicker at the bear until it grew into full blow laughter.

The animatronic glared at Mike and the man quickly noticed his unamused expression. "Why are you looking at me like that for?" He continued to grin at the bear's scowl as he walked past him and into a room that looked like an office. "You know people tend to look older after a couple years."

Freddy froze. "Years?"

Mike opened a cabinet and pulled a small styrofoam cup out of it. "Of course, it's been a while since you guys were active."

The animatronic watched him pour some kind of dark liquid into the cup. "How long is a while?"

He took a sip of the drink as he thought of the date. "Let's see...well it's been about two...three..." His face lit up and he calmly responded to Freddy. "It's been twenty years since the restaurant was shut down."

Freddy felt sick to his stomach as his vision began to fuzz up. "Did...you just say..._twenty years_?".

Mike continued to drink whatever was in his cup, taking longer sips of the drink now that he seemed to be used to the temperature of the drink. "Yeah, it's crazy to think that the last time we saw each other I was a teenager." He turned around to see Freddy clutching his head and staring into space. "Oh shit...hey Fazbear I was just joking about the whole asleep for twenty years thing."

Freddy turned to him with a glazed look over his eyes. "Great joke...for a sec...one I thou...ght you were..." His voice was slowly stuttering and his eyes were flashing on and off.

"Hey Freddy do you mind not shutting down?" The bear turned to Mike and gave him a weak smile before falling to the ground. "Well I tried..." He shrugged his shoulders and finished off the rest of his drink. After tossing his cup in the trash he grabbed Freddy and dragged him to an office chair. "Good enough, no way in hell I'm carrying you back to the stage."

Mike took one look at the animatronic before turning off the lights and shutting the door. "If that's how he reacted to being asleep for twenty years...oh boy tommorow is gonna a blast..."

* * *

Author's Note:

In a shocking twist, the title DOESN'T have the word remain in it!

Oh wait author's note..scuse me...*cough*

So a month after the first story was completed and I just now started the sequel...

I guess I'm a bit late?

Either way, I'm really excited to continue what I left off. The first story was pretty much born out of pure speculation of FNaF 3. So this is going to be different then the first story in a number of ways. Let's just hope I don't crap out in between now and the "ending".

...oh hi Mike.


	2. Coffee and Pizza

A dreadful cold swept over Freddy as he shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened and much to his disappointment was not met with a cozy looking office. Instead he was staring directly at a black and white checkered floor.

He was in backstage of the last restaurant, lying on the floor where his brother left him. He tried to lift himself off the ground, but found that he could barely lift himself a few inches off the ground. The animatronic was back to his old bulky self, he didn't even know if he was ever refurbished.

The only thing he could do was look around the room and unfortunately it wasn't helping to calm his nerves. The room was darker than usual and while he usually liked darkness…it was terrifying him right now. It almost seemed like the darkness was swallowing the room and getting closer to Freddy.

He began to whimper at the sight of the room gradually getting darker, acting like a child afraid of the dark. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he felt someone rap their arms around him. "Don't cry little on it will be alright." The owner of the voice's hands slowly caressed his head.

"Goldie…is that you?" The only thing he heard was a chuckle as he was lifted off the ground and came face to face with his brother.

Goldie's face seemed to scare the darkness away and brighten up the room. "Yes little one…it's me."

Freddy wiped the tears from his face. "I was really scared…I had a bad dream and all my friends…"

"Don't worry little brother they are in a better place now." The yellow bear's smile growing larger. "Now the two of us can be together forever…isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yeah!" He smiled and hugged his older brother, but a question creeped into his mind. "Where did my friends go to?"

"They witnessed something beautiful and they simply wished to be a part of it." Goldie's smile grew darker and his eyes began to lose their bright red color.

Freddy began to feel uncomfortable, he cautiously asked another question. "What…what did they see?"

"The joy of creation." The darkness began seep back into the room and his brother's smile twisted.

"Goldie stop you're scaring me!" The younger bear yelled at his brother.

The yellow bear slammed Freddy onto the table and laughed. "You shouldn't be scared brother, be happy!" He pulled out a knife and held it up to his younger brother's throat. "After all what did you expect from me…_brother_?"

Freddy snapped out of his childish daze and struggled with Goldie. "You…sick freak, what did you do with the others!?"

"The others?" The realization hit him and he chuckled. "Oh Freddy…I thought you would've remembered …"

"Remembered wha-" Just then a loud screech rang throughout the restaurant and Freddy froze.

The door opened and a horribly disfigured Bonnie walked into the room carrying Foxy's head in one hand and Chica's in the other. "Looking for these Freddybear?"

A sharp pain ran through Freddy's body, he looked down at his stomach and saw oil pouring out of it. "Goodnight brother, I hope you sleep well." The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Goldie's lifeless gray eyes flash purple for a brief moment.

* * *

Freddy woke up in an instant, his breathing was heavy and his chest was pounding. He realized he was in the office Mike left him in. Everything seemed to be in order and he was back to "normal" as well. As he looked over himself he began to frown. 'I wouldn't exactly call this normal, but anything's better than _that_.'

'Well I might as well get used to it, complaining about it isn't going to help.' He was separated from his thoughts when a strange _bitter_ smell blew invaded his senses. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew the scent was familiar.

The door opened and Mike entered the room, he was carrying a small box. "Hey, it's about time you woke up." He sat the box down on the desk and went over to a little machine at the end of the room. "The box is for you, a friend of yours made it for you."

Freddy walked over to the box, the smell inside of it making him smile.

Pizza.

Mike chuckled and shook his head watching the animatronic drool over a box of pizza. He grabbed a styrofoam and poured more the drink from yesterday into the cup. He noticed the bear sniffing the air and grimacing, he was staring at the drink in his hand. "I'm guessing you don't like the smell of coffee."

"No I don't, I remember that awful smell...not sure I remember from where though." Freddy held his nose and glared at the cup.

Mike rolled his eyes and took another sip from the cup. "Back when I worked as a security guard at the other restaurant I drank coffee every night." The animatronic raised an eyebrow. "I needed it to stay awake, the last thing I wanted was to fall asleep and get stuffed into a suit."

The mood suddenly became awkward, both the human and the animatronic felt the tension in the room. "I think I'm going to go now..." Freddy grabbed the half empty box of pizza and walked away from the desk.

"Hey…someone wanted to see you, they're supposed to be in the dining area." The animatronic simply nodded his head and walked out the door. Mike sighed and finished up the rest of his coffee, he grabbed the coffee pot to refill the cup. "He could've at least shut the door...of course he ran off with pizza too, not like I wanted any."

* * *

Freddy took his sweet time getting to the dining room, he still wasn't used to the layout of the new building yet. It didn't help that he was focused on staring at every balloon and ribbon hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't help it though, how was he supposed to react to the change?

His old life had abruptly ended and suddenly he was thrown in this new restaurant.

It reminded him of the time when he was tossed into a dark room and used for spare parts. The "New" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria still haunted to him to this date, it seemed like all of his problems stemmed from that _one _building.

He shook those old memories from his head, they were the last thing he wanted to think about. He was more interested in whoever was in the dining room. Eventually after walking in circles and running into the same _locked _doors he found the room he was looking for.

The moment he stepped into the room he could tell something was…off. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it felt like he was being watched. Shrugging off the feeling he sat the half empty pizza box on the table and looked around the room for whoever he was supposed to meet.

A creeping suspicion was slowly crawling back into his mind and the fear that he was being watched return. He heard a noise behind him and quickly spun around to find the source. What he saw ran chills down his spine and horrified him beyond all belief.

The pizza was gone.

Freddy was quickly becoming unamused with the situation and groaned. That creeping suspicion didn't go away, but it was getting on his nerves more than it was making him worry. He looked behind him again to make sure that he was-

"SURPRISE!"

The sudden loud voice caused the animatronic to jump and fall down on his back. He stared directly at the table he was standing by and spied a fox animatronic hiding underneath it _eating the last of his pizza_. "Foxy…what are you doing?"

The fox climbed out from under the table and threw the empty box at Freddy. "I be eatin' the last of yer' pizza."

Freddy glared at the empty box and turned his attention back to Foxy.

Foxy…

The bear's eye widened and his frown was quickly replaced by a large smile. "Foxy!" He ran up to the fox, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed ye'too laddie!" Foxy snickered. "Ye' even sound like a young lad now!"

Freddy's face turned a dark shade of red and he growled. "Hey it's not my fault Mike made a mistake configuring my voice box!"

Foxy continued to laugh at the embarrassed animatronic and put his arm around him. "Don't act like such a grump, up until a few days ago I had two hooks and no hands."

Freddy chuckled at the thought of the fox running around without any hands. "So how did that go?"

"It was awful laddie, Mike kept laughin' at me and sayin' he wouldn't fix me hand." He growled and continued to rant about falling over and trying to eat pizza. Foxy sniffed the air, he smiled and pushed the bear away from him. "Speakin' of pizza..."

The door to what Freddy assumed was the kitchen opened up and a slim animatronic chicken carrying a pizza emerged. If he didn't remember his own redesign he would have assumed that it was Toy Chica, but he knew it was the original. Chica's eyes widened in shock, she put the pizza down on one of the tables and ran at Freddy.

She rammed into the bear and the two fell to the ground smiling. "Hey I missed you too, but I don't want to become scrap metal!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Freddy's hand to pull him up. "Since when have you been so whiney Freddy?

"Why is everyone making fun of my voice...?" Chica giggled as he hid his embarrassingly red face behind his hands.

"I actually like your new voice...you could go a pitch or two lower though." Freddy uncovered his face, it was still red although it wasn't as deep a shade as before. "Don't worry about I'm sure Mike will fix your voi-Foxy get your dirty paws off of that pizza!"

She jumped over one of the tables and tackled Foxy in to a wall. "You know lass I liked it when you couldn't do stuff like this."

"Yeah you always took advantage of that pizza thief." The fox uncomfortably stared back at the glaring female. "That pizza's for the three of us _to share_, I'd appreciate if you didn't eat all of it."

That last part of the conversation caught Freddy's attention. "Wait it's just for the three of us?"

Foxy pushed Chica off of him and turned his attention to the bear. Of course it laddie, do ye' expect Mike to help us eat it?"

Freddy tilted his head in confusion. "What about Bonnie?"

He immediately regretted saying that.

The other two animatronics froze and the room filled with tension. Foxy scowled, avoiding eye contact with either of his friends. "I already ate half of the lad's pizza…ye' can do whatever you want with the other one." He walked out of the room without saying another word, leaving a confused Freddy and an incredibly uncomfortable Chica.

"Freddy…we need to talk about a few things." Freddy glared at her.

"I think it's more than just a _few_ things."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well this just got awkward…

(Ugh...I got that feeling that I rushed something again.)

**LittleLostCat **thanks! I'm glad you're interested in this story, I'll try to not disappoint.


	3. Under the Covers

Jeremy swore Mike was trying to kill him.

Mike just _had _to work the nightshift at his job, this wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for one little thing. His car was broken down and Mike was never around when he needed him.

So the redhead had to learn the joys of public transportation and walking a mile…_in the snow_. It didn't help that it was especially cold today, he didn't end up heading to the pizzeria until around noon! At least he got lucky with the bus being early…for once.

Jeremy stared out the window and glared at the fields of snow. He was never a fan of winter, this year alone made him absolutely despise the season. The bus finally came to a stop at his destination, he almost wanted to beg the driver to bring him right to the pizzeria.

With a sigh he stepped off the bus and shivered at the bitter cold. He wasted no time and immediately began to jog towards the restaurant. The only thing he wanted right now was to be able to get to there without any distractions.

Jeremy felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he groaned and pulled it out. '_Mike_…' He might as well answer the phone, at least he won't have to listen to Mike brag to his face. "Hey Mike how are-"

Like he said…Mike was trying to kill him.

"HA!" The redhead jumped, nearly dropping the phone out of his hands. "I told you I could get to the pizzeria before you, but _you_ didn't believe me!" He could practically hear the smugness pouring out of his voice.

He couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh at Mike or strangle him. "Yeah congrats, you made to the pizzeria before me _in a car_…while I have to walk through the snow."

"Hey don't be so sour Fitzgerald, you know I wouldn't call you just to gloat at you." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you call me?"

He could feel Mike smile from the sound of his voice. "I got the originals up and running…and I think I'm almost done with _you know what_."

Jeremy's face lit up and a smile quickly grew on his face. "You're…you're serious, they're almost done!?" He began to sprint, completely forgetting about the freezing cold. "Well don't just sit there, tell me everything!"

"Just get here as fast as you can and I'll just show everyone when you get here." He heard Mike shout to someone else. "Well someone else wants to talk to me, I'll see you soon."

Jeremy hung up, putting the phone back in his pocket as fast as he could. He turned the corner and paused to catch his breath, right across the street was his destination. He couldn't have been any more excited to be there.

The thing he had been waiting over a month for…was finally complete. He approached the doors of the pizzeria and stepped inside.

* * *

Chica looked away from Freddy's glare, feeling guilty and angry at the same time. "I'm sorry Freddy…I know we're supposed to be friends with Bonnie and all, but-"

"But what?" Freddy growled at female animatronic. "Why are you two acting like you hate Bonnie?"

Chica's head snapped back at him, a harsh glare on her face. "I don't hate him, but I sure as hell don't _like _him."

Freddy felt sick, he could swear his legs were about to give out on him. If it wasn't for Chica walking him over to one of the tables he was sure he would've collapsed again. Chica's bitter expression faded away and in its place was a worried look.

"Are…you alright Freddy, I know I'm being a bit harsh." Chica sighed, the guilt from before creeping back into her. "It's just that you didn't see what Foxy and I saw after he knocked you out."

He turned to the chicken with a curious, but sad look on his face. "It couldn't have been that bad…was it?"

Chica shook her head and began to shiver. "He attacked Foxy…and began to tear him apart…" Freddy's eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. "So pulled Bonnie off of him and ended up pulling one of his ears off on accident."

"So…he attacked you guys too?" Chica nodded.

"Yeah…and then Bonnie knocked me to the ground, after that I blacked out." Freddy grew tense when she scowled. "Foxy told me that Bonnie was working with Goldie…" She began to shout at the male. "You see why the two of us don't trust Bonnie…he was helping that crazy brother of yours!"

He moved away from the chicken, his eyes widened in shock. "You got it all wrong…Bonnie would never-"

"I know what Foxy said, he told me he saw Goldie standing behind Bonnie smiling!" Chica shot up and pointed at Freddy yelling. "Just admit it Freddy, he's a traitor and you know it!"

He snarled, grabbing Chica by the arm and screaming at her. "IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" Tears began pouring down Freddy's face, he let go of Chica and fell to the ground. "Bonnie…wasn't himself he…he was…IT'S ALL GOLDIE'S FAULT!"

The female stared at the bear and held him close to her. "Look…why don't we just eat the pizza that I made and...not mention Bonnie." She wiped the tears from his face and him down at one of the tables. "I'll go grab the pizza…just try to calm down please."

Freddy nodded without saying a word, he stared at the ground with a blank look on his face. He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked up to see Chica standing beside him with a pan of pizza. The two grabbed a slice from the pan and ate together.

"So…how's the pizza?" The bear looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"It's good." Chica returned the smile and the two turned back to their pizza and away from each other.

The two animatronics looked up when they heard running in the hallway and saw Foxy enter the room. "Yar…ye' two look worse that when I left...somethin' bout the lad?" Chica nodded her head, while Freddy focused on his pizza and nothing else. "Well I came to get ye' two…Captain Schmidt has somethin' to show us."

* * *

Mike put the phone back in his pocket and turned to the door. "Come in!" The door open and Foxy was standing behind it, he didn't exactly look cheery. "Oh…you look great-" He shut up as soon as the fox glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood for yer' mouth Schmidt…" He growled, flicking his _sharp _hook with his fingers.

"That's Captain Schmidt to you pir-" Foxy continued to flick his hook and stared at him the whole time causing him to sweat. "You know what you can just call me Mike."

"That's better." The animatronic pointed to himself. "Remember…I'm the Captain."

Mike rolled his eyes and continued to work, he groaned when he felt the fox peer over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" He turned to the fox and glared back at him. "I'm trying to work here, if you're not going to help then go somewhere else."

Foxy looked over the covered object and noticed small pieces of metal on it. "What is that machine ye' are working on…?" Foxy's eyes widened and he stared at the mechanic. "Is that supposed to be Bonnie?"

"Of course not, I already told you that Bonnie is in the storage room." He went back to tightening screws on the unknown machine. "Besides…I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm pretty sure Bonnie isn't going to be active _anytime_ soon."

The animatronic gave the man a skeptical look. "Why would ye' say that Schmidt?"

'I tell him to call me Mike…' He groaned and shook his head. "Bonnie has a nasty system virus and the last thing I want to do is to turn him on." Mike set the screwdriver down and turned back to Foxy. "I told you about Bonnie and all that lovely stuff, now leave me alone."

"Why don't ye' make me landlubber." Foxy crossed his arms and smirked.

"Okay fine then…stay here, I'm sure Jeremy would love to see you." Mike grinned when he noticed that the animatronic froze. "Oh that's right, you still haven't told him about what happened in 95'."

The fox began to panic and backed away from the mechanic. "Okay if ye' really want me gone that bad then I'll go…just don't tell Captain Fitzgerald _anything_."

Mike nodded "My lips are sealed."

Foxy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good…I guess I'll be on me way then."

"Hey, I need you grab Freddy and Chica and bring them here." The animatronic turned around to speak, but Mike interrupted him. "Don't ask questions just get them." He threw his hands in air in triumph when the fox finally left the room. "Shouldn't be too long until Jeremy gets here…"

"I'm already here."

Mike jumped and spun around to face the redhead. "Well you're late, I was expecting you to chase Foxy out."

"Yeah I noticed him running down the hall for something." Jeremy walked over to the covered machine and stared at the uncovered portion of it.

"I sent him to grab the others, I want everyone to see this." He began to screw the last couple screws in. "While I'm finishing up this one, could you go grab the other ones."

"On it." The older man headed deeper into the room.

Finally, Mike twisted the final screw and grinned at his achievement. "You got the other two?" He turned around to see Jeremy wheel in two covered objects, one larger than the other. "I'll take that as a yes."

The two humans turned to the door and saw the three animatronics standing there. Foxy walked up and stared at the sheets in confusion. "What are those supposed to be Captain Schmidt?"

The two humans smiled and Mike nodded his head. "Just a little something we've been working on…pull the cover off Jeremy!"

Jeremy yanked the cover off to reveal an animatronic wolf, the two humans proudly stared at the machine. "The other two sheets are _also _have animatronics underneath them."

Foxy and Chica stared at the new animatronic in awe, the chicken turned to Freddy with a smile on her face. "New animatronics, isn't this great Freddy?"

Freddy put on a false smile. "Yeah it's wonderful…" He watched as his two friends freaked out over the new animatronics. Freddy on the other hand…

New animatronics were the last thing Freddy wanted.

* * *

Author's Note:

No one is safe from the OC's…no one.

**ShadowAngel13 **and **LittleLostCat **I can't wait to show you what I got next ^_^


	4. New and Shiny

"Well what are ye' waitin' for show us the other ones!" Foxy was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

Mike groaned and grabbed the second cover. "Alright jeez…you're so impatient." He pulled it off to reveal a small otter animatronic, the fox stared at it and gasped. "You okay Foxy?"

"The lad's so tiny…he's adorable!" His tail wagged as he smiled and ran up to the animatronic. "He's so cute I could eat him!"

Jeremy awkwardly laughed as he began to sweat. "Hey…uh Mike, do you mind googling if foxes eat otters?"

Everyone in the room glared at the redhead and Mike rolled his eyes. "They're not real animals, I didn't program them to eat each other."

Chica curiously poked the covered animatronic lying down on the table. "Is this one ready Mike or is it still inactive?"

"I actually just finished that one, give me a second." He walked over and pulled off the cover, underneath it was some kind of feline animatronic.

Foxy raised an eyebrow and stared at the animatronic. "What's the lass supposed to be, a tiger or a panther or-?"

"A cat." Mike blankly answered.

"Just a cat…nothing special or a specific kind of cat?" Chica questioned the mechanic.

He shrugged. "Nope just a normal black cat, nothing more and nothing less."

"What are their names?"

Everyone turned around and stared at Freddy who still standing in the entrance of the room. "Oh…hey Freddy, you were so quiet I forgot you were there." Mike chuckled and the animatronic rolled his eyes. "Of course they have names, naming them was one of the first things we did."

He pointed at the wolf and then to the otter. "His name is Wade the Wolf and the little guy is Ollie the Otter."

"What about the lass?" Foxy questioned.

The mechanic sighed and stared at Jeremy. "Why don't you ask him what her name is…go on don't be shy Jerry."

Jeremy glared at him and turned to the animatronics with a smile. "I present to you…Kitty the Pirate!" The others stared at him without saying a word until Chica burst out laughing. "Hey what are you laughing at!?"

"You're joking right, her name is actually Kitty!?" The redhead's face turned red and Chica continued laughing, even Freddy chuckled a bit.

"Forgive me for not being as "creative" as Mike over here." He glared at the laughing animatronics.

"Captain Fitzgerald…did ye' just call the lass a pirate?" Foxy stared at the man in shock.

Jeremy nodded and grinned at the fox. "You bet I did, she's going to be a part of your show." He patted the otter on the shoulder. "So is this little guy."

The pirate's face lit up and he grinned at Chica. "I'm getting' a crew of me own, isn't it great Chica?"

"Yeah well…I kind of wanted one of the little animatronics." She pouted.

Mike crossed his arms and stared at her. "The main group has always been a group of three, we felt it was only fair to let Foxy have these two for his show."

She sighed and pointed at the wolf animatronic. "What about that Wade guy, what's he supposed to do?"

"Oh Wade, he's going to be the guitarist in the band." Freddy's eyes widened and he turned to Mike in shock.

"He can't be the guitarist, we already have one in the band." He spoke in a harsh tone as he glared at Mike.

The mechanic shook his head and sighed. "I hate to say it Freddy...but Bonnie isn't in the best condition right now." He grabbed a nearly empty box containing animatronic parts and other mechanical objects. "Even if Bonnie was alright we don't have the parts to refurbish him."

Foxy growled at bear and turned away from him. "Why does it matter whether Bonnie's fixed er' not, can we just activate them already?"

The two humans stared at each other and shrugged. "Oh yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." Everyone in the room watched as Jeremy walked over to the wolf animatronic. "Just let me do a little...this and then I'll...there we go!"

At first the animatronic was completely still and unmoving, they assumed that he was broken. Then his eyes lit up, Foxy and Chica leaned in close to him and stared in awe. "Hey there Wade, how are you feeling?"

The wolf blinked and stared at the two animatronics in front of him. "Well I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you two weren't so close to me."

"Sorry lad, we're just a little excited to see a new animatronic." The pirate smiled and put his arm around Wade. "My name Foxy the-"

"You're Foxy the Pirate, the two animatronics behind you are Chica the Chicken and Freddy Fazbear." The other animatronics stared at him in surprise, Wade rolled his eyes. "The three of us were pre-programmed to know your names as well who you are."

Freddy glared at Bonnie's replacement. "Why aren't you just fancy, any other tricks you can do?"

"Yes I do in fact have one _really_ fancy trick up my sleeve." He walked right up to the old animatronic, staring him in the eye and smirking. "I'm the perfect replacement for that hunk of rusted metal."

The bear grabbed him by the neck and growled. "I dare you to say that again."

Chica pulled the two apart, she turned to Freddy and glared at him. "Quit being so rude to the new guy, you're acting just like Goldie did with the Toys."

Everyone in the room froze and stared at Chica in shock, except for Wade who only raised an eyebrow. "Who's Goldie, that name isn't in my programming."

The two humans began to sweat and Jeremy whispered to his friend panic. "Don't just stand there Mike say something!"

"Wow introductions are great aren't they!" Mike was visibly nervous, he pulled Jeremy over to the younger looking animatronics. "So now that you met Wade you should meet these guys too."

All of the animatronics awkwardly moved away from each other as the humans activated the other two animatronics. Both animatronics sprung to life at the about the same time, Foxy curiously approached his new show partners. "Hey, are ye' two feelin' alright?"

The cat animatronic jumped up and smiled at the pirate. "Aye Captain Foxy, I be feelin' just fine!"

"Ye' sure are an energetic young lass!" Foxy smiled and turned to the otter. "Ahoy laddie how ye' be?" The young animatronic backed away from the pirate and hid behind Jeremy. "Don't be shy lad, I'm not going to bite ye'."

The cat tried to pull him out from behind the redhead. "C'mon Ollie, get out from behind him and greet Captain Foxy!"

The fox kneeled down by the young female pirate. "It's alright lass, if he doesn't want to come out I won't force him to."

"Alright everyone!" Mike clapped his hands together and all the animatronics turned their attention to him. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is one thing I have to talk about." He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "There are some rules I need to go over."

"I'm a pirate, I don't need any rules!" Kitty pouted and crossed her arms.

Foxy chuckled, he held her in his lap and ruffled her fur. "Don't worry lass I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well actually it's not really a set of rules, it's just one rule for now." The mechanic glanced at everyone in the room and then turned his attention to the tiny sheet of paper. "This is for the little ones…the only parts of the pizzeria you are allowed to go to are the rooms where the stage is in sight." He stared at the increasingly pouty feline animatronic. "Meaning you are not allowed in the back of the restaurant, the office, the backstage, or the kitchen without an adult."

Kitty growled, she stamped her feet and glared at Mike. "That's not fair!"

"Rules are rules, and you kids aren't the only ones with rules." He turned to the other four animatronics. "The adults are allowed to go _almost _anywhere they want to in the restaurant, with the exception of the storage and the roof." He glared at Foxy and flipped the paper over. "Finally if you know what's inside of the storage room you don't tell anyone, got it Foxy?"

The fox nervously nodded his head. "My lips are sealed."

"Good…now it's getting late, the two of us are going to head home for the night." Mike quickly waved to everyone and left the room.

"I swear, he's so impatient." Jeremy grabbed his coat of the chair and waved to the animatronics. "Mike and I got other things to work on so we'll see you guys in couple of days."

Only Foxy, Chica, and Kitty waved back to the humans, the other three stared at them as they left. Foxy grabbed the two young animatronics and sat them on his shoulders. "C'mon on, I want to show ye' to two me cove!" Only the kitten was excited, Ollie looked like he was terrified.

The door closed leaving Freddy, Chica, and Wade the only animatronics in the room. The wolf stretched, turning away from the other two. "Well I'm going to go practice with _my_ guitar, if you want to come and bitch about me being a replacement you can knock yourself out."

Freddy glared at the new animatronic, he began follow him until Chica stood in his way. "Freddy I know you're mad about Bonnie being replaced, but you can't take it out on Wade."

He sighed. "I know, I just don't want to see Bonnie get scrapped..."

The chicken put her arm around him. "You know they wouldn't that to him, just give it some time." The two walked to the door and stepped back into the hall. "We should probably get back to the stage and sleep, tommorow is going to be a busy day."

Freddy gave her a confused look. "Why would it be busy, the pizzeria isn't even open yet?"

"Foxy and I still have to show you guys around the place." Chica said with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

Otters are great.

**ShadowAngel13 **to be honest the whole Mike is mechanic headcanon of mine came from the fact on Night 7 of FNaF 1 he messed with the animatronics AI.

**Snowfrost** thanks! I'd love a foxy plushie in real life...

**Ariel-Mystic-Siren **I appreciate all the reviews, thank you!

**LittleLostCat** thanks! I was honestly a little scared of the OC reveal ^_^;


	5. The Bear and the Otter

"_Wake up_."

A voice pierced Freddy's ears and he immediately sat up in response. "Who's there?" He looked around the pitch back room, but he couldn't find the source of the voice.

The light from his eyes were hardly brightening up the room, it was almost like the darkness was absorbing the light. He ended up stumbling around the room to find a light switch…or at least a flashlight. Eventually after wandering around in the dark for a while he finally ran into something.

He frowned at the tiny object in his hand…it was a flashlight. The problem was that it was so small in fit in the palm of his hand. Still it was better than nothing and he proceeded to turn it on. "This better not be another joke Fox-"

The animatronic nearly dropped the flashlight in shock as he stared at the sight in front of him. The room he was in was completely black, but it wasn't darkness that made the room that color. The walls were dilapidated and char-like, almost if it had been burnt in a fire.

Freddy was dreaming again.

He had to be, the black room didn't look anything like the main room of the new pizzeria. The only left one question…if this wasn't the new restaurant then what place was this?

"_Freddy…I'm over here_."

The bear's ear perked up and he slowly walked towards the voice, nervously gripping the flashlight in his hand. "I don't recognize your voice, who are you?"

"_Don't worry…when you see me you'll recognize me_."

The voice sounded incredibly close, it was almost like it was around the corner. He peeked around the wall and saw a dark figure standing completely still. "So that's where you are." The animatronic slowly approached the motionless figure. "I'm sorry, I still don't know who you a-"

"_What's wrong Freddy_?" Freddy dropped the flashlight and stared wide-eyed at the figure in front of him.

It was…_himself_.

The figure was Freddy's old exoskeleton, the only bit of life in him was a small light bulb blinking in his eye. "What…what is going on, what is my old exoskeleton doing here?"

"_Old_?"The voice chuckled. "_You're still wearing your same old exoskeleton Freddy, it's never changed_."

"What I'm not-" He looked down at his body and gasped. His was wearing his old exoskeleton…but it was completely blackened…like _he _was burnt. "This dream makes no sense, I was never in a fire."

"_You weren't…I was_."

"Wait…what are you say-" Before Freddy could finish what he was saying, some kind of force pushed him back into the hallway. He sat up, his body aching and noticed that he was standing in front of a large window.

"_I wonder who's behind that window..._"

All of a sudden his head began to pound and static filled his vision. "Get…out of my head…" He stared at the window and saw a black haired human staring at him.

"_He's a security guard…you know we do with security guards, right Freddy-boy_?"

The pain in his became excruciating, he smiled and his eyes became black. "Kill them." The animatronic broke through the window and grabbed the human. He laughed and bit into the man's skull, tearing out chunks of his brain.

Just as soon as the man's bloody corpse fell to the ground, Freddy snapped out of his trance. He stared at the blood on his hand and backed away from the dead man in fear. "I didn't do that…you did you sick freak!"

"_Now Freddy…that's not how you talk to your friend_."

The bear stopped and listened to the voice in surprise. "Friend…what kind of friend are you?" As soon as he said that he felt something rise up his throat. He coughed up blood and it soon began pouring out of his exoskeleton.

"_The kind of friend that punishes his friends when they act disrespectful_."

Freddy fell to the floor, vomiting up blood and shaking. "Why are you doing this to me…WHO ARE YOU!?"

The voice chuckled. "_It's me_."

* * *

Freddy woke up in a coughing fit, he was shaking and sweat was pouring down his body. "Freddy are you okay!?" He turned to see Chica standing next to him, wide-eyed and staring at him in worry.

He slowly lifted himself up, his head pounding and leaned against the chicken. "I'm fine…I just had a bad dream, that's all."

They walked over to a table and sat down, the female animatronic's worried expression remained. "You sure, I mean you don't look very good. You can stay here and sleep instead of going on the tour with us, I can just show you later."

The bear cringed, the last he wanted right now was more sleep. "I think it would be better if I went with you guys."

Chica sighed. "Well I won't stop you…just tell me if something's wrong." Freddy nodded, he stood up slightly wobbling. "You need help walking?"

He balanced himself and shook his head "I should be fine…I we going on the pizzeria tour right now?"

"Well we would be if Foxy wasn't taking his sweet time…" She stared at the Pirate's Cove and groaned. "Foxy are you coming or not?"

Foxy's head popped out of the cove and he glared at the chicken. "Give me a damn second, at least ye' don't have two little ones to deal with." He went back into the cove and a moment later the two heard a loud crash. "Lass quit running around like a bloody banshee and sit down already!"

"NO!" A struggle was heard from inside the cove, and the two animatronics approached the curtain. Inside the cove was Foxy trying to grab Kitty, and Ollie was in his other arm crying and screaming.

The fox lifted the kitten up in his other arm and raised the two children in triumph. "GOTCHA YE' LITTLE BRAT!"

"CAPTAIN FOXY, I DON'T WANNA GO ON A BORING TOUR I WANNA DO PIRATE STUFF!" The young female animatronic yelled in Foxy's ear while kicking him.

The pirate captain growled at the two children in his arms. "The sooner ye' two stop crying, the sooner we'll be done with the bloody tour!"

The two young animatronics stopped kicking and screaming, Kitty crossed her arms pouting and Ollie just sniffled. "Jeez…I'm actually glad we only got Wade now." Freddy said wide-eyed as he stared at the exhausted animatronic.

Foxy sighed. "Yeah, I'd rather have Bonnie's smart mouthed replacement as well." He walked away from the two adults and ran off to join Wade, the two could hear Ollie begin to cry again.

"That Ollie _really _doesn't like Foxy does he?" Chica asked Freddy.

The bear shook his head and laughed "No he does not."

* * *

"When are we going to go out there!?" A bitter voice cut through the darkness, he growled. "We've been waiting for weeks and you still haven't done anything to them!"

"Calm down, we're just waiting for the perfect opportunity." Another voice was heard inside of the pitch black room.

"How is this perfect, now all of them are active!?" The voice from before yelled at back at the other one.

A sinister chuckle rang throughout the room. "Don't think of it a more roadblocks…think of it as more _puppets_."

"He's right you now, the longer we wait the more problems we'll have." A new voice, not as sinister as the second, but calmer than the first was heard in the room.

The first voice scoffed. "Sure you might be able to control the kids, but the adults are going to take convincing."

"I'm sure you know how to convince an animatronic to do something?" The final voice asked.

The harsh voice chuckled. "Of course I do."

* * *

"Well that was exciting…" Freddy glared at the mouthy wolf animatronic. The tour had ended up being less enjoyable than he had expected. Besides having an Arcade and being in larger building it wasn't that much different than the older pizzerias.

Of course he couldn't forget the young animatronics…not after the fun they had together. Ollie cried almost every second he was around Foxy, the pirate captain distanced himself from otter any chance he could. Kitty's complaining didn't stop until they got to the arcade and found a pirate game to preoccupy her.

Then there was Wade.

The wolf's constant complaining and his smart mouth got on Freddy's nerves _very _fast, and it was still getting on his nerves. "You know I could've played my guitar or relaxed, instead I have to listen to two children cry and scream all day long."

Chica looked at the all of the animatronics surrounding her, everyone was at their wits end. "Look you guys, why don't we all just relax for the rest of the day." Everyone collectively breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going into the kitchen to make a pizza, anyone want to join me?"

Foxy put the kids down so fast you could've swore he dropped them and then ran towards the chicken. "PIZZA!"

Chica smiled and looked over the pirate's shoulder and stared at the otter and the kitten. "What about those two, you bringing them into the kitchen too?"

Foxy turned around and groaned, he pointed at Wade. "Lad, watch Kitty for me." The wolf tried to speak, but he was cut off by the fox. "Just take her to the arcade, she'll play Pirate's..uh, whatever it was and you can play your guitar."

Wade rolled his eye, grabbing both his guitar and the pirate kitten. "As long as she doesn't cry and drool on me, I'll deal with her."

Kitty looked appalled and glared at the older animatronic. "Drool…what do ye' think I am, a baby?"

"You sure act like one." Freddy glared at the wolf as he walked out of the room with the little girl.

"Here you go Fazzy." The bear stared the otter sitting in his arms in surprise. "Oh calm down it's only one night, I have to do a show with these monsters." Chica grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. "Good luck!"

Freddy watched as the only other adults in the room left him alone with the young animatronic. He noticed the otter was starting to sniffle and sat him down on one of the chairs before he could start bawling. He sat in the chair next to him and stared at himself.

The bear sighed and rubbed his temples. 'I never really had the chance to think about the dream I had…I guess now isn't a bad time." He sat there for what seemed like hours trying to figure out what the dream meant or where it took place.

No answers.

As he sat there thinking, he felt someone touch his leg. He turned to his side and saw Ollie poking at his leg. "Do you want something?" The otter stared at him in fear and looked like he was about to cry again. "Hey…I didn't mean to surprise you like that, I'm just wondering why you're poking me."

The young animatronic looked at Freddy with a curious look on his face. "You're Freddy?"

Freddy looked at him in confusion and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah that's who I am…so why were you poking me?"

The otter turned away from him and his face turned red. "I mean…I wanted your attention, but…"

He chuckled and petted the younger animatronic on the head. "I'm guessing you're afraid of all the other animatronics, especially Foxy?"

Ollie nodded his head and shivered. "Captain Foxy is really scary, I don't hate him it's just…"

Freddy put his arm around the otter, the young animatronic stared up at the smiling bear. "Hey I don't blame you, I used to be scared of Foxy when I was a kid too."

"Really?" The otter stared at him in awe.

"Yeah I was afraid of his giant teeth and his…excitable personality, is that what makes you afraid of him?" Ollie nodded. "Don't worry about it, you'll grow used to him."

The young animatronic looked at Freddy in amazement "Wow…you knew Fox when you were kids, so did you know Chica and Wade when you were young too?"

"I knew Chica when she was young, but Wade is a new animatronic so I didn't know him." Freddy and Ollie looked over at the hallway and saw the wolf carrying Kitty in his arms. "Speaking of him…" Wade placed the kitten back inside of Pirate's Cove and immediately turned around and left the room, without even looking a the bear. "Well I guess it's about time for bed, you going back to the Cove?"

The otter shyly looked at the older animatronic and frowned. "I…don't want to go, can I sleep with you tonight Freddy?"

His response surprised the bear, at the same time it warmed his mechanical heart. "I suppose so…just for tonight though."

Ollie smiled and jumped into Freddy's arms. "Thank you Mr. Freddy!" The two laid down on the stage and the otter snuggled up close to him. "Goodnight."

Freddy smiled. "Night."

* * *

Author's Note:

This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

…otters are still great.

**LittleLostCat **I'm glad you like the OCs! Even if Kitty has to have everything her way ^_^;

**ShadowAngel **and **Ariel-Mystic-Siren **I do feel like I'm being a little too harsh on Freddy…but Bonnie…it's not going to get much better for him unfortunately.

**bikerboy** I'll explain the reason they hate Bonnie in more detail later, as well as why the new animatronics act the way they do. Not sure why you mentioned the Toys though, they're not even going to be in this story. Chica was only referencing how Goldie acted around the Toy Animatronics.


	6. Freddy the Babysitter

Freddy felt someone poke him in the face and opened his eyes to see the culprit was Foxy. He yawned, staring at the fox in front of him with a blank expression. "What do you want Foxy, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"No way yer' sleepin' now Fazbear, ye' have been out for over ten hours." He turned the light above the stage on and blinded the bear. "Ye' always were the last one to wake up."

"I was the last to wake up because I was smart enough to take advantage of an amazing extra few minutes of sleep." Freddy stretched and yawned again. "I guess I'm not used to being active again."

The pirate stared at him and noticed something lying down beside the other animatronic. "Freddy lad, what's that thing by yer' arm?

The bear peaked down at his arm and saw a small bundle of brown fur hugging his arm. "Oh...it's Ollie." He smiled as he ruffled the fur on the young otter's head.

Ollie's ears twitched, his eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the bear. "Good morning Captain Freddy..."

"Morning little guy...did you sleep well?" Freddy stood up and lifted the otter up in his arms.

Ollie nodded and leaned against the side of the older animatronic while purring. Foxy laughed at the duo and put his arm on the bear's shoulder. "Aww...how adorable, yer' like Papa Fazbear now."

The otter froze and buried his head into Freddy's side, the older animatronic lightly chuckled. "I guess he's still afraid of you Foxy."

"What, the lad is afraid of me?" Foxy crossed his arms, he looked at the young animatronic and pouted. "I swear on me pirate's honor that I'm a good fox laddie, c'mon with me Ollie."

The moment the fox removed Ollie from Freddy's arms he began to whimper. "No…I don't want to…I wanna stay here with Freddy."

Freddy pulled him away from Foxy and held the otter in his arms. "I think I'll just take care of Ollie for now if that's okay with you."

Foxy looked like he was about to protest, but then he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well if you really want to babysit Ollie I have no problem with that."

"Wait…Really?" Freddy looked at the fox in surprise.

"Sure, go crazy Fazbear…in fact…" A smirk appeared on Foxy's face and he threw his arm around Freddy. "You can be the babysit Kitty too while you're at it!"

"Hey, that wasn't what I was trying to-" Before he could say anything else the fox ran off to the kitchen.

Ollie gulped and looked up at the older animatronic, the otter looked worried and buried himself deeper into Freddy's fur. "Hey don't look so down, we're still going to be able to hang out." He smiled and place the young animatronic on his shoulders. "I even got an idea you might like…"

"What's that?" Ollie curiously stared at the bear.

"It's a surprise." Freddy walked towards the kitchen door, he knocked on it and Chica emerged from within. "I'll have to leave you with Chica for a bit though." He noticed that the young animatronic was beginning to cry. "Don't worry it'll only be for a few minutes, I'll be back before you know it!"

Ollie nodded as the female animatronic gently held him. "Okay Captain Freddy…"

Freddy smiled and waved to the otter until him and Chica were out of sight. He did feel kind of…guilty for leaving the kid like that, but he knew Ollie would love the surprise. 'It'll just be a few minutes…I'm sure he'll be fine with Chica in the meantime…I hope.'

He reached the end of the hallway and stared at the door to the storage room. 'I imagine what I'm looking for is in there, but…Mike said not to go in there.' Even if Mike didn't say the room was forbidden Freddy could've figured it out just by looking at the sign on the door that said "Storage 1: Stay Out!"

'Wait…Storage 1?' The animatronic looked to his left and saw another door labeled "Storage 2", however this door didn't _seem _to be forbidden. As much as he wanted to go in the first storage room and satisfy his curiosity, the forbidden room made Freddy feel uncomfortable.

Shrugging off the disturbing feeling of the room, he opened the door to the second storage room. The inside of the room felt…pleasant, even if it was a bit dusty. Freddy turned on the lights and saw that the room was surprising well organized despite how many boxes filled the room.

'Oh boy…this could take a while.'

* * *

"Cap'n Foxy ye' are a pirate! We should be out explorin' the seven seas, why are ye' makin' pizzas!?" Kitty pouted and glared at the fox as he dug through the fridge.

Foxy stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth and grabbed an entire pizza from the fridge. "I'm not makin' pizzas lass…well not today anyways, I be raidin' the fridge while Chica is takin' care of the lad." The fox opened up the oven, he put the pizza inside and then turned to the kitten. "You want to do something pirate-y, then bring the booty back to the cove!"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Booty?" She watched as Foxy pointed to a stack of four boxes sitting on the table. "The booty is…the pizza…"

"You bet lass!" Foxy grabbed the pizza boxes and shoved them into the kitten's hands. "If you bring this booty back to the cove then I promise ye' later we'll go on a _real _adventure!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n Foxy!" The young pirate ran off with the pizza boxes, excited for tomorrow's "adventure". The pirate fox smirked and shoved the last piece of pizza in mouth. "Maybe the lass isn't so bad after all!"

* * *

Freddy couldn't tell if this was the twenty-eighth box he's opened or the thirtieth, either way he was getting sick of opening boxes. 'Please tell me this is the box I'm looking for.' He opened up the box and peered inside, then immediately closed the box in disappointment.

The animatronic stared at the dozens of unopened boxes and groaned. 'That's it the next box I open is the last one I'm opening.' He grabbed one more box from the stack and sat it down on the table. His hands grabbed the top of the box and slowly opened it up.

'Please…please let this be the box.' Freddy looked inside the opened box…and smiled. 'Well…it's about time I found you.' He grabbed the box and carried it out of the room, then turning the lights off and closing the door with his foot.

The bear panted and lugged the box down the hallway until he felt someone grab the other side of the box. "Need a little help there Freddy?"

Freddy peeked over the top of the box and saw Chica standing on the other side. "Yeah…it would've been even better if you helped me find this thing…" The chicken giggled and helped him sit the box down on one of the tables. "So how was Ollie?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She pointed over to the otter, he was sitting at one of the tables alone.

Freddy walked over to the young animatronic and kneeled down beside him. "Hey little guy, how was your time with Chica?"

Ollie hugged him and smiled. "Chica was really nice…we played some games together and she taught me something."

The older animatronic cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Now what could Chica have taught you?"

The otter giggled and poked Freddy's nose, the bear stared at his nose and jumped a little in surprise when his nose squeaked. "Wow, Chica was right about your nose!"

Freddy smiled at the giggling otter and lifted him up on his shoulders. "I should've known that Chica would've taught you that…"

Ollie's laughter stopped when saw the box sitting on the table across from him. "Captain Freddy what's in the box over there?"

Chica looked over to the box as well and began to examine it. "Yeah, I'm curious about the box as well."

Freddy walked over to the box and unfolded the top of it, the other two animatronics curiously stared inside of the box. "Well what do you guys think?"

While Ollie seemed to be confused by the contents of the box, Chica's eyes widened in recognition of the objects inside of the box. "Freddy those are toys we used to play with when we were kids, where did you find those?"

"I found them in the one of the storage rooms in the back." Even Freddy stared at the toys in surprise and pulled a small doll resembling a bunny out of the box. "I can't believe Jeremy kept all of these things, they have to be around thirty years old now."

Ollie stared at the ragdoll bunny in his hand in awe, Freddy smiled and let the otter hold the toy. "Are you giving it to me?"

Freddy chuckled and sat Ollie down beside the box of toys. "You're kidding right? I'm not just giving you the bunny, you can play with as many of the toys as you want!"

The otter stared at the box in shock, he ran up to Freddy and hugged him. "You're the best Captain Freddy!"

Chica smiled as she watched the two animatronics hug each other. "Aww…you guys are so cute…I wish I had a camera~" Chica giggled as the other two animatronics began to blush. "I'm only kidding you guys, I wouldn't want to embarrass you two in front of the whole pizzeria."

Ollie turned away from the chicken in embarrassment and turned to the direction of the Pirate's Cove. He noticed something emerge from the cove and could hear whatever it was breathing loudly. "Uh…Captain Freddy and Mrs. Chica…what's that thing over there?"

The two older animatronics turned to the figure in Pirate's Cove, Chica squinted her eyes and tried to make out the figure. "Is that…Kitty?"

The kitten animatronic looked over towards the trio and waved at them, she ran over slightly panting. "Ahoy landlubbers…how are ye' doin' today."

"Hello Kitty...are you alright, you sound exhausted." Chica walked over to the young pirate and held her in her arms.

"Yes…I be alright…just a little tired." Just as she said that Foxy walked out of the kitchen carrying a box with a half-eaten pizza inside with his hands.

Chica growled at the fox and glared at him. "Foxy…what are you doing with that pizza?"

"I just be having a little snack, this is the only pizza I grabbed I swear on me honor as a pirate." Foxy pulled another slice of pizza from the pizza box.

'Wait…pirates aren't honorable…' Chica rolled her eyes and pointed at Pirate's Cove. "Kitty was in the cove, I thought she was supposed to be with you?"

Foxy froze and stuffed another piece of pizza into his mouth as he thought of an excuse. "She went…went to the cove to find somethin' for me…" He glanced over at Kitty. "Did ye' find what I was looking for lass?"

Kitty shook her head and continued to breathe heavily. "Sorry Cap'n…I looked all over the cove, but I couldn't find it."

"Guess that explains why Kitty is tired, so I let you off the hook for now Foxy." Chica glared at Foxy as she walked up to him, watching the fox as he ate the last of the pizza. "Try anything funny though…and I'll make sure you regret it."

Foxy rolled his eyes and threw the pizza box in the trash, he yawned and waved to the three remaining animatronics. "Well I'm goin' go to the cove and snooze, have fun with the kids Fazzy."

"Yeah, it'll be a blast Foxy." Freddy watched as the fox _ran _back to his cove, despite being _so _tired after eating one pizza.

Kitty groaned. "Well great…now what am I supposed to do?" She watched as the older animatronic pulled some more toys out of the box and spotted one in particular that caught her interest. "Is that a pirate ship!?"

Freddy didn't even have time to answer before the kitten yanked the boat out of his hands and ran off with it. He shrugged and sat down beside Ollie, watching as the otter played with the stuffed bunny. "You having fun Ollie?"

Ollie nodded and leaned next to Freddy as he played with his toy. "Was this your toy Freddy?"

"Actually it wasn't mine, it was my friend Bonnie's toy." Freddy dug through the toys and pulled out a stuffed bear. "This little guy was my toy, I have a lot of fond memories of it." His smile slowly fell as he stared at the _yellow _ragdoll and sighed.

The young animatronic stopped playing with his toy and looked at Freddy with concern. "What's wrong Captain Freddy…did something happen to your favorite toy?"

"No it's not that…I just remembered my brother, he was the one that gave me the toy. I mean I imagine Jeremy probably gave it to him so he could give it to me, but still…" Freddy's smile completely vanished from his face.

"You had a brother? Ollie asked.

"Yeah…he was an amazing brother, not just to me, but all of the animatronics. He always tried to make us happy or cheer us up when we where down." Freddy began to choke up. "I looked up to him…more than anyone else in the pizzeria."

Ollie felt uncomfortable asking his next question. "What…what happened to him?"

Freddy put his arm around the otter and sighed again. "He disappeared…I never saw him ever again, he's been gone for over twenty years…"

"Do you want to see him again?"

This question hit Freddy hard…he…he didn't know how to answer the question. "Well I…would love to see him again…"

Ollie stared at the bunny in his hands. "Well…I hope you see him again."

"Me too." Freddy scowled. 'Except my brother is gone…all that remains is a monster.'

* * *

Author's Note:

Freddy never had daddy issues…he had brother issues.

**Futurerobotblox **well I'm glad you find the story enjoyable. (Ah…I love writing dream sequences.)

**ShadowAngel13 **thanks, I do feel a bit strange writing "cute" stuff though…

**bikerboy **of course, I understand where you were coming from. I'll see you next chapter as well ^_^

**LittleLostCat **thanks! There's going to be a lot more Freddy and Ollie stuff, and more dreams where that came from ^_^!

**Starkiller **…well the puppet with appear…and **Secret **"Bonnie" is well…Bonnie. I guess I should probably change the description…and mention it right now

**THIS IS A SEMI-CANON AU**

**Parts of the canon lore exist in this fanfic, however some things are different from traditional FNaF can since I made the prequel to this story "He Remains" before FNaF 3 came out. Golden Bonnie is ****NOT ****Springtrap in this fanfic; it's an AU mainly because of that reason and a number of others.**

(Finally sorry for being a bit late on this chapter, my free time has been swamped lately. I'm hoping I can catch a break this week -_-)


	7. Lost Guitar

Ollie looked over at Freddy and noticed the bitter expression on his face. He began to feel like it was his fault the older animatronic was in a bad mood now. "Captain Freddy I'm sorry for making you feel bad…"

The bear turned to him with wide eyes and rapidly shook his head. "No no no! It's alright Ollie, I just remembered something from my past that made me feel a little bit sad." He wrapped his arms around the young otter and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm just acting like a child."

Ollie bit his lip, his eyes shifting around as he looked to the ground. "Well…you do have a habit of being a little overdramatic."

"Are you implying something Ollie?" Freddy looked surprised and saw the otter stared back with a small smirk. "Yeah you're right, I guess I do get a bit overdramatic sometimes."

He began to giggle and smiled at Freddy. "A bit? Chica told me that you were crying like a little cub a few days ago."

The older animatronic looked appalled, he blushed and began to pout. "I did not-" Freddy covered his mouth when he heard his voice crack, the otter began to laugh even more now. "Okay…if you want to laugh…then I'll make you laugh!"

Ollie jumped when he felt the bear grab him and lift him up and sit him down the table. "W…What are you doing…Freddy?" He looked up at Freddy and saw a devious smirk on his face. He didn't have any time to react as Freddy reached down at the otter's stomach and began to tickle him. "Freddy! Stop...stop!"

The otter laughed uncontrollably and tried to free himself from Freddy's grasp, but his grip was too strong. "Keep on laughing Ollie! That'll teach you not to mess with Papa Freddy!"

"Alright! Alright! I learned my lesson Freddy, just let me go please!" The older animatronic scoffed, but he ended up finally releasing his grip on Ollie.

Freddy grinned in triumph and sat down by Ollie. "You know...I always wanted to do that, now I know how my brother felt."

"What do you mean by that Captain Freddy?" Ollie panted as he sat up.

"Well when I was younger, my brother used to tickle me when I honked his nose." Freddy blushed slightly, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "He always seemed excited when he did it so I thought I'd give it a shot."

The two chuckled slightly, but they paused when they heard a quiet tapping sound. "Sounds like you guys have been having fun!" The two turned to the direction of the voice and saw Kitty tapping her foot.

"Oh...it's just you Kitty." Freddy watched as the impatient kitten tapped her foot and glared at the duo. "I'm guessing you're bored?"

"Of course I'm bored! Captain Foxy said he was going to take me on an adventure, but he's still in the Cove!" Kitty stomped her foot and yelled.

Ollie cringed, moving away from the loud animatronic and climbed up on Freddy's shoulders. "Okay well...go do something about it."

Kitty glared at the otter and he shied back, she then turned to Freddy and stared him right in the eye. "Ye are an adult Cap'n Freddy! You can get Foxy to take make him take me on an adventure!"

Freddy's face was a mix between sadness and annoyance, he sighed and glanced over at the Cove. "Well...I could've taken you on an adventure..." Ollie heard him say under his breath. "Alright, if that makes you happy then I'll give him a push."

Ollie clung to Freddy as the older animatronic walked towards Pirate's Cove with Kitty by their side. The otter nearly jumped when he heard a strange noise come from inside the Cove, Freddy groaned and ripped open the curtains.

Inside of the Cove was Foxy covered in pizza boxes...empty pizza boxes.

Foxy groaned in pain and stuffed the piece of pizza in his mouth, noticing Freddy and the others at the last second. "Uh…Ahoy there Freddy!" He began to laugh nervously.

The bear glared at him and sighed disappointingly as the pirate tried to hide the boxes behind him. "What was that you said about only taking one pizza from the kitchen?" Foxy began to blush and Freddy then turned to Kitty. "I'm guessing your "looking for something in Pirate's Cove" was actually smuggling pizza into the Cove."

Kitty looked down at the ground blushing in embarrassment and shame. "Cap'n Foxy promised me we'd go on an adventure if I carried pizza to the Cove for him…"

Freddy looked at Foxy accusingly, the fox shied away from him and tried to hid _himself_ behind the pizza boxes. "Foxy…get out here."

"Well…Fred, I can't do that see…" He began to say before Freddy growled at him, he immediately cringed.

Foxy slowly picked himself up and lumbered to the exit of the Cove, it was then that Ollie finally got a good look at his appearance. The fox's fur was disheveled and greasy, his stomach stood out slightly farther than usual. "Jeez Foxy, you look like a mess! What did you do, roll around in the pizza!?" Freddy scolded him.

"Well ye' know Freddy…sometimes I can't control myself around pizza." The pirate awkwardly laughed as his face turned a darker shade of red.

The other animatronics backed away from the filthy animatronic, Freddy slightly cringing at the sight of the fox's unsightly fur. "Yeah I've noticed that…do you mind cleaning yourself up? You look hideous…"

"I do that later, right now I feel like going to sleep…after I hide those pizza boxes." Before Foxy could run back into the Cove or before Kitty and Freddy could groan in annoyance, a noise interrupted them.

The door to the kitchen opened, a mildly annoyed Chica emerged from the doorway and turned to the others. "Is Foxy there? I need to ask him about something _important_."

Freddy knowing that the fox was going to run away, grabbed him by the arm and held him in place. "Freddy lad please let me go, I'm beggin' ye'!"

Chica walked up to Foxy examining everything from his fur to his stomach, she then grabbed him gently by the jaw. "Foxy…did you take pizza from my kitchen without my permission." The pirate froze and stared at her with a fearful expression on his face. "Calm down and tell the truth, it's only going to get worse if you lie about it."

The fox sighed and looked away from Chica while blushing. "I...might've stolen a few pizzas while ye' were takin' care of Ollie earlier."

"Alright that's all I wanted to know..." Chica began to walk away, when Foxy saw this he sighed in relief and raised his arms in triumph. Then the second he turned his back, the chicken spun around and socked him in the back of the head. "That's your punishment for stealing from me, Captain."

The other animatronics stared at the two in surprise, Kitty slowly moved towards her captain and poked him. "Cap'n Foxy, you goin' to be alright?"

Foxy went to answer, but Chica responded to the question before he could. "He'll be fine, he just needed a little discipline." She helped the fox get up off the ground and smiled to him. "Isn't that right tubby?"

"Tubby?" Foxy glanced down at his stomach and immediately began to blush. "I didn't even realize I ate THAT much..."

Chica chuckled and pulled the animatronic towards the kitchen. "I'm guessing you also didn't realize how nasty you look too...come on you're taking a bath." The fox didn't struggle, he simply nodded his head and let her lead him to the kitchen.

Ollie tried to piece together everything that just happened...but it was a pain to understand. "Does this kind of stuff happen all the time with you guys?"

Freddy nodded his head and chuckled. "Trust me, you'll grow used to it after a week or two." He rolled his eyes, groaning and turning his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Still...I'll never grow used to Foxy's "pizza addiction"...I'm surprised he used to call me Freddy Fatbear with amount of pizza he ate."

The three animatronics heard shouting coming from the kitchen and the sound of Chica laughing. A few seconds later Foxy burst out of the kitchen and threw a towel at the female animatronic. He sighed and slowly lumbered over towards the others.

"Ahoy." The fox sounded irritated...that was understandable though, he looked like he was just run through car wash. His fur was wet and puffed up and he tried his best to smooth it out, while he was still just as _wide_, at least he didn't look like a greasy mess.

Freddy grinned smugly, he walked over to Foxy and poked his belly. "You know if you keep eating like that you'll give me a way to finally get back at you for all those Fatbear jokes."

The bear laughed as Foxy rolled his eyes at his friend's comment. "Hardy har har...what's next Fazbear, ye' goin' to paint me brown and make me act like yer' double?"

"Hello! I'm still waitin' for ye' Cap'n!" The animatronics turned around and saw Kitty impatiently tapping her foot.

The pirate's eyes widened and he immediately scooped up the kitten, much to her amusement. "Arr I remember now, ye' said ye' wanted to go on an adventure! I wasn't convinced that ye' were ready for one though, but now I see you have the spirit of adventure!"

Kitty began jumping up and down excitedly, she looked up at Ollie with a smile spread wide across her face. "Did you hear that Ollie? We can finally go on a REAL adventure with Cap'n Foxy!"

Ollie nervously looked at Foxy and back to the kitten. "Yeah…that sounds like a blast…"

The otter felt Freddy's paws lift him off of his shoulders and set him down on the ground. "I think you should go with Foxy and Kitty." He looked at the bear in shock and began to shake his head, Freddy sighed. "It'll be fine, I just need to talk to Chica in private. Okay?"

Ollie sighed and nodded his head, he walked over to where Kitty and Foxy were standing. "Alright, I'll go with you guys on your adventure."

Foxy lifted the two young animatronics up on his shoulders, laughing and smiling the whole time. "Well come on kiddies, times-a-wastin'! To adventure!"

Freddy watched as the three left the room and sighed. "You had something to say to me Freddy?" He turned around in surprise and saw Chica standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Is it something you and Ollie talked about earlier?"

The bear grabbed the small yellow bear sitting on the table and frowned. "Yeah, we got into a conversation about my brother…" He noticed the chicken cringe and stare back at him with empathy. "It reminded me of the good times we had with Goldie."

He felt Chica sit down beside him, the chicken putting her hand on his shoulder. "I miss those days too, you know…before the bite. I wonder what even happened to the Toys."

Freddy snarled, glaring a miniature version of his toy counterpart. "Why does _that _even matter, it's not like the Toys would've cared what happened to us. I don't agree with everything Goldie did in 87'…but I do agree with his opinion on the Toys."

The two sat there completely still and silent, Freddy was about to tell his friend about something important.

Then _he _came into the room...

Freddy and Chica turned to see the backstage door open, Wade emerged from behind the door and glared at the two animatronics. "Alright which one of you stole my guitar!?"

The two stared at him with different expressions on their faces, while Chica was surprised, Freddy looked furious. "What's your problem!? You just barge into the room and start yelling about "_your_" guitar."

Wade grabbed some of the fur on his chest and yanked him closer to him. "Yeah I said my guitar, quit acting like it's a crime that I replaced your friend! You know..._I bet you stole MY guitar_!"

"Alright! That's enough out of both of you!" Chica pulled the two men apart, and stared the wolf down. "Calm down! Why are you saying someone here stole your guitar?"

Freddy glared at the other male and shouted at him. "Everyone was been in either this room or the kitchen _all_ day long! If anything YOU lost the damn thing!"

Wade got even more furious, he shoved Chica out of his way and began to move towards the bear. "Oh sure...I just _lost the most important thing I own_. You know Freddy...you're not as smart as you think you are."

Freddy was about to run at the wolf and give him a piece of his mind, but Chica forcefully grabbed Wade by the arm and pulled him towards her. "Shut your damn mouth! I'll make you happy and find your stupid guitar as long as you just get the hell out of this room, _now_!"

Wade stared at her in fear, she removed her grip from the wolf's arm and shoved him aside. "Ah...alright..."

Chica watched as he crept back to the backstage door, keeping a close eye on the chicken. She groaned and turned away from him after he shut the door. Freddy walked up to her, slightly afraid of irritating her further. "Are you actually going to look for it?"

She sighed, still visibly shaking in rage and nodded. "Whatever gets him off our backs..." She began to walk away, but not before she said one more thing to Freddy. "Well you were right...he certainly isn't the best replacement for Bonnie."

Freddy watched as the only other animatronic in the room left, leaving him completely alone.

"What was goin' on in here Fazbear?"

Freddy turned around and stared a Foxy...wait... "Foxy!? You were supposed to be watching the kids!"

Foxy shrugged and bit into a slice of pizza. "Well ye' see..."

* * *

Author's Note:

Foxy is a terrible babysitter.

**LittleLostCat **thank you! Yeah I guess they are really good friends ^_^

**ShadowAngel13 **thanks!

Well it took me about four days to finish this chapter.

…so why haven't I uploaded in about three weeks?

I've been frantically studying for my SAT and my Junior Speech, I haven't had a moment to even breathe. Even when I did have a little bit of time to work on my writing I didn't have any inspiration to write.

Then everything slowed down…and my inspiration has seemingly returned. So hopefully thus means I can actually get a chapter or two out every week again.

_Hopefully…_

On another note…

FNaF 4!

…it's a thing I guess?


	8. Breaking Rules and Trust

"Well ye' see…the kids and I were in the middle of our "_adventure_" and I sort of…lost them." Foxy pulled another slice of pizza out of the box and bit into it. Freddy stared at him with wide eyes and yanked the box from his hands. "Hey what do ye' think yer' doin' with me pizza!?"

"Foxy did you realize what you _just _said!? You _lost the kids_!" Freddy glared at the fox as he scolded him.

The pirate rolled his eyes and laughed. "Calm down Fazbear, I told the kiddies to come back to the stage if they couldn't find me." He put his arm around the other animatronic's shoulder and went to grab another slice of pizza. "It's not like they're goin' to disappear or anything!"

Freddy sighed, accepting the fox's story. "Well alright...as much as I want to slap you upside the head for losing them, I guess you're right. I have to ask though...how _did _you manage to lose them anyways?"

"Well...uh...ye' see we..." Foxy laughed awkwardly and looked at Freddy's serious, unamused face and cringed. "We were doing the most adventurous thing ever! We were...playing hide and seek..."

The bear burst into laughter and watched as the other animatronic began blushing. "Oh hide and seek? No wonder they left you behind, they were probably disappointed their old fart of captain's adventure was _hide and seek_."

Foxy glared at Freddy and whined as he turned away from the bear. "Well forgive me for not being as creative as you, maybe you should've been the pirate!"

Freddy chuckled while grinning, he formed his fingers into a hook shape and imitated Foxy's voice. "Arr! Me name is Freddy the Pirate, the finest pirate on the seven seas!" He stepped up on one of the tables and smirked at the fox. "I bet I'm a better pirate than that landlubber Foxy!"

The pirate smirked back and stood up on the table with him. "Is that a challenge matey?" He stepped forward with his hook poised to strike, before he could make any action he felt something under his feet. He looked down at his feet and saw a small rabbit doll wedged in at the end of his foot. "Hey...isn't this one of Bonnie's old toys?"

The bear looked down at the toy and grabbed from out of his friend's foot. "Yeah it is...Ollie was playing with it earlier."

Foxy pulled a fake pirate sword from out of the box of toys. "These are all of our old toys from when were kids...where did you find them?" He dropped the sword and turned to the bear in horror. "You didn't...find these in the storage room...did you?" His eyes sharpened and his voice grew serious. "_Ye' didn't go into the storage room did ye'_!?"

Freddy looked at the fox in surprise. "No I didn't go into _that _storage room! There was a second room where I found this box...jeez calm down, what's in that room that's so bad anyways?"

Foxy cringed and looked away from the other animatronic, laughing awkwardly as he thought of a way to change the subject. "Ah...well...it's nothing important anyways, just forget about that room."

Foxy went to grab another slice of pizza, but Freddy slammed the box shut and pinned him against the table. "Actually I think it must be _very_ important if you're being so secretive about it, how about you tell me what's really in that room."

The fox sighed and nodded his head, Freddy removed his grip from the animatronic. "Alright...if ye' really want to know then I'll tell ye'..." He sat down, his face tense with an expression Freddy couldn't pinpoint, it seemed to a mix of anger and fear. "I wasn't the first animatronic Mike activated...ye' were."

Freddy looked at him in shock, he shook his head and backed away from the pirate. "Wait...that isn't right, you and Chica were activated before me."

Foxy sighed and turned away from the bear, his voice laced with guilt. "No...ye' were activated before us...but there was a..._problem_."

Freddy looked at him in confusion. "A problem?"

Foxy's tone grew fearful and he began to shake, Freddy could see the worry in his eyes. "Captain Fitzgerald told me not to go in the storage room...I acted like a bloody idiot and ignored him." Foxy gritted his teeth and growled, covering his face with his hands. "Inside the room was...Bonnie, I didn't think he could activate...but he did and..."

Foxy paused and the bear put his hand on his shoulder, urging him to go on. "He activated and…?"

The pirate began to choke on his words, his voice becoming shaky and grave. "He…malefunctioned...I wasn't looking when he did, but ye' saw him...then I was shoved outta the way and…" Foxy glared at him in rage, tears began pouring down his face. "Dammit Freddy! That monster attacked us and damn near tore ye' to shreds!"

Freddy stared at the fox in disbelief. "That's…not…he _attacked _us!? That can't be possible!?"

"Ye' are damn right it's possible, it took Mike, Jeremy, and myself in order to turn him off." Foxy slammed his fist into the table in rage. "Now because of that _incident_ every time they go to work on Bonnie, I have to be on watch to make sure he doesn't kill them."

Freddy tried to argue back at him. "Quit acting like this is Bonnie's fault! He is being controlled by…"

Foxy scowled and glanced over at the bear. "Controlled by Goldie eh? Quit acting like _we _don't know anything, of course he was controlled by Goldie." Freddy's eyes widened and stared at him in shock. "That's right…Chica and I know about that already Fazbear, and I _don't _care whether he's being controlled or not, he's still a threat to everyone in the pizzeria."

The two animatronics stared at each other, both going silent and calming down. Freddy turned away from Foxy and stared of into the distance in shock. "I still can't believe Bonnie is becoming another Goldie…"

"Hey Fazbear…" Freddy looked back at the fox, who stared back at him with a guilty look in his eyes. "I don't mean to be so harsh on Bonnie, I don't hate the lad…it's just that he's a danger in his current state."

The bear sadly nodded in agreement. "I still wish we knew how to fix him, the only clue I got is…" Before Freddy could finish, the two heard fast paced footsteps pounding down the hall.

Heading directly towards them.

The two friends gave a small glance at each other before glaring down the hallway, ready for whatever emerged from the darkness. However what was running down the hall wasn't a threat, but it still didn't bring a smile to Freddy's face.

Out of the darkness emerged Ollie and Kitty, the former seemed to be in a state of panic. The events of the past couple of minutes were racing through the otter's mind.

* * *

"Alright kiddies are ye' ready for adventure!" Foxy cheerfully said in a sing-songy voice.

Kitty raised her fist in the air, a wide grin was on her face as she happily answered the fox's question. "Aye Aye Cap'n Foxy!"

Ollie on the other hand though wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as the young kitten. 'I wish Freddy was here...at least I'd someone to talk to then...'

"So what are we doin' Cap'n Foxy! Are we going to plunder shipwrecks for lost booty or are we goin' fight evil sea monsters!" Kitty excitedly yelled at the top of her lungs, forcing Ollie out of his thoughts.

Foxy set the two animatronics down, he laughed and with wink, raised his hand in a showy fashion. "Even better, we're goin' to go on a grand adventure...of hide and seek!"

Kitty stopped cheering and went dead silent, her face contorted into a look of shock. She could only say one word in response. "What?"

Ollie, once again differing from the kitten, had a different response to this situation.

He burst into laughter.

"Really? That's the best you could think of?" Ollie criticized the fox, causing him to blush and glare at the otter.

"Ye' just aren't adventurous enough lad, isn't that right Kitty?" Foxy's false confidence slowly left his voice as the kitten glared at him indignantly.

Kitty pouted and turned her back to the fox, and began to walk away. "I should've know that ye' were lyin' to me Cap'n, I'm goin' to the arcade!"

Foxy grabbed the two animatronics by the shoulders and laughed awkwardly, trying to keep his showy, confident attitude. "Aww...c'mon kiddies, I understand ye' are a bit disappointed, but Captain Foxy will show ye' how fun hide and seek is!"

The two young animatronics groaned, that was until Kitty's eyes grew wide and a devious smile grew on her face. "Actually ye' know what Cap'n…I think I'll go on this adventure of yer's!"

The fox's face lit up and his smile became less artificial. "Well then, it looks like ye' two are ready for adventure!" Ollie looked at the two in surprise, he shook his head and was about to respond when Kitty covered his mouth with her hand. "Alright! I'll count to fifteen and ye' two find a hiding spot, and NO cheating!"

The moment Foxy turned around, Kitty grabbed Ollie by the arm and dragged him into the mechanic's room. "What are you trying to do?"

Kitty winked at the otter and shut the door, dragging him into a small dark corner of the room. "Playing hide and seek."

The moment the two got settled in the corner, Foxy burst into the room excited and laughed. "I knew ye' two would try to hide in here, now where are ye' little rascals!" His confident aura faded when he realized they were _actually _doing a good job at hiding.

Kitty covered Ollie's mouth to make sure he didn't make any sound and the two sat there with Foxy right above them. Despite his careful investigation, the young animatronics remained hidden in the shadows.

The pirate captain laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I can't find ye' two…so how about we chalk this one up as a loss on Ol' Foxy?" He grew more nervous as he still heard no response from the kids. "Well if ye' decide to come out soon, make sure the stage is the first place ye' go to."

The duo was actually surprised, Foxy was actually giving up the search. Foxy yawned as he exited the room. "Ol' Foxy could use some pizza!" The two animatronics rolled their eyes.

After they heard his footsteps leave the vicinity the two emerged from the confined corner. "So what was the point of that again?" Ollie asked the other animatronic.

Kitty smirked as stepped in the hallway, staring at the otter the entire time. "I'm giving us the chance to go on a _real _adventure."

Before the otter could question her statement she began to run down the hall…towards the storage room. "Kitty wait! We aren't supposed to go down that way!" While he wasn't friends with the kitten, he still grew worried about what might happen if he didn't follow her. 'If she wants to do something dangerous then I won't stop her but…'

Ollie finally made a decision and ran after the other animatronic, stopping at the end of the hall to see a pair of doors. One of the doors was slightly opened and upon investigation he found Kitty inside of what looked like some kind of storage room.

Kitty turned around and looked at him with a smirk, she then began to climb up on a pile of boxes. "I didn't think ye' would actually show up."

"I came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid…like climbing up on that pile of boxes." Ollie watched as the kitten grabbed a small box from the pile and jumped down with it.

"Had to make sure I got exactly what I wanted, now if ye' aren't going to help me then get outta me way!" She brushed past the otter, leaving the room and sitting the box down in front of the other door.

Ollie noticed the large sign on the door clearly displaying the words "Stay Out" in bold text, yet that was completely ignored by Kitty. "Don't open that door Kitty…if we told to not go in there then there must be a good reason why."

The defiant kitten scoffed at his warning and twisted the knob on the door. "Ye' think I'm afraid of some rusty ol' pieces of metal then ye' are dead wrong!" She pushed the door open as hard as she could and stepped off the box, walking into the room with a confident attitude.

Ollie watched as she began to disappear into the darkness of the room and despite the warnings he had received, he followed her inside. However because of the lack of light in the room he ended up running into the other animatronic. "Why didn't you turn the light on..."

Kitty rubbed the back of her head and pointed at the light switch, far beyond the reach of the two children. "Well unless ye' are as tall as Cap'n Foxy I don't think we're goin' to get to that light switch." Her eyes suddenly started glowing like a lightbulb, surprising the otter. "Besides, we're built to see in the dark...ye' do know that right?"

Ollie's shook his head, the kitten sighed in response. "How do I turn them on...is something I just-" In an instant his eyes lit up as well, the thought of action seemed to trigger the lights. "Huh...well that's good to know."

The female animatronic rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the center of the room. "Well if ye' are goin ' to follow me then hurry up." The otter nodded in response, following the kitten towards a large table. The two stopped and looks up at the resident on the top of the table, it was a gold colored animatronic. "So that's what they've been keepin' in here...wonder why they locked it up?"

Ollie stepped away from the golden animatronic, slightly shaking at the thought of _why_ it was locked in here. "Maybe we should go...if they locked it up it might be dangerous."

Kitty climbed up on the otter's shoulders and tried to get a better view of the animatronic. "Just let me see what this thing looks like." The two struggled to balance each other, but they eventually became stable. "Hey that gold animatronic looks a lot like-"

The animatronic suddenly turned its head towards the children causing them lose balance and run out of thr room in fear. "Kitty shut the door, shut it!" Ollie frantically yelled as they pushed the door shut.

When the door had finally closed, Kitty sat down to take a breath and sighed. "Well that sure was freaky wasn't-"

Before she could even finish what she was going to say, Ollie grabbed her arm and ran away from the door as fast as he could. The entire time ignoring the kitten's demands for him to let go out of fear. He didn't slow down until Freddy and Foxy were in sight...and they didn't look happy.

* * *

Freddy stared at the two young animatronics with a worried expression. Ollie looked terrified, he was holding Kitty by the arm and seemingly running from something. "Ollie! Kitty! You look like you two just saw a ghost, are you alright?"

Ollie panted and finally let go of Kitty's arm, the otter ran up to Freddy with wide eyes. "No I'm not alright! Kitty had some brilliant plan to hide from Foxy and break into the storage room."

Foxy scowled at the young kitten, his face bright red in rage. "Ye' did what!?" His harsh scolding pierced the ears of everyone in the room. "We've told ye' time and time again not to go in there and then ye' make it worse by forcing Ollie in yer' plans!"

Kitty looked appalled by this statement and sent a glared back at the fox and the otter. "I didn't force him to do anything, he chose to come along!"

"Probably to make sure you didn't do anything stupid..." Freddy calmly replied.

"It doesn't matter, ye' still disobeyed Captain Mike's orders and made a fool out of me for trustin' ye'." Foxy angrily shot back at the kitten.

"Well I don't care about ye' two or that stupid yellow bear in the storage room!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs.

Freddy and Foxy froze, all of the fox's rage had melted away into fear. "Kitty…what did you just say?"

Kitty pouted and glared at the pirate captain. "Why does it matter? I wasn't supposed to see that yellow bear anyways!"

Foxy's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No…ye' are lyin'! There ain't no yellow bear in the storage room!"

"Actually…there was a yellow bear on the table in there." Everyone turned to Ollie, who had seemed to have calmed down slightly.

Freddy turned to Foxy with wide eyes, his voice shaking in terror. "If _he_ was in there…then where is Bonnie?"

The fox thought for a moment, his panic caused his thoughts to cloud up…until he picked out one specific thought. "Wait…where's Chica?"

The bear remembered one of the things he wanted to tell Foxy. "That's what all the commotion was earlier, Wade lost his guitar and started yelling at us. Then Chica decided to shut him up and go look for his guitar."

Foxy thought about what Freddy had just said, then his eyes widened in realization. "No…I think I know where Bonnie is…" However he didn't give the other animatronic a chance to respond, in a flash the pirate grabbed the two children and handed them to bear. "Fazbear I need ye' to watch the kiddies…in case _he _shows up."

"What about you, where are you going to?" Freddy asked in worry.

Foxy gave Freddy a quick glance. "Going to the one place I expect Bonnie and Chica to be…"

Then Freddy watched as his friend ran off into the darkness of the pizzeria.

* * *

Chica walked down the hall that lead to the restrooms, grumbling the entire time. 'Who does that little prick think he is…should've just let him look for his damn guitar.' She had been looking for his guitar for a good long while, checking every nook and cranny of the pizzeria. The only place on this side of the pizzeria she hadn't been in was the restrooms.

'I don't know why it would be in here…but if it was it would probably be in the male restroom.' She stepped inside of the male restroom and gazed at every corner of the room. Her eyes widened when she stared at the back of the room, leaning against the wall was Wade's guitar. 'What the…why is it in here of all places?'

The chicken slowly stepped towards the guitar, looking around her to make sure no one would pop out and prank her. She reached for the guitar and pulled it towards her, sighing in relief. 'Finally found this thing, now I can teach that Wade a lesson in manners.'

Just as she began to step out of the room she heard a creaking sound from behind her. She quickly spun around and saw that one of the stalls had opened seemingly on its own. That theory was disproved when a tall and bulky figured emerged from the stall.

The figure stared at Chica, who was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable with this stranger. "Hey you…who are you supposed to be?" While the figure gave no verbal response…it did move forward slowly, which the female animatronic immediately responded with a step backwards. "Hey back off! I'll kick your ass if you get any…closer…"

Chica's eyes widened as the figure slowly began to take shape. It seemed to some kind of male animatronic, but the telltale sign was his large rabbit ears. "No way…Bonnie? Is…is that you?" Chica stared at the bunny in amazement, watching as his smile lit up the room.

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah…it's me Chica."

The bunny stepped closer to the light, revealing his horribly torn up golden exoskeleton and his demented expression. Chica's smile quickly faded away as she backed up in horror. "Who are you!?"

"I told you…" Bonnie twitched as he laughed.

"_It's me_."

* * *

Author's Note:

IT'S A TRAP!

*sigh*

_I hate that meme…_

**fnafspringtrap and freddy's fan5432 **Foxy is out of practice with dealing with kids. The last time he interacted with kids was back in early 80's!

**ShadowAngel13 **thanks!

**Snowfrost **that's alright ^_^ I'm glad you love the story! Thanks!


End file.
